Parkinson's disease (PD) is a progressive, degenerative neurologic disorder which usually occurs in late mid-life. PD is clinically characterized by bradykinesia, tremor, and rigidity. Bradykinesia is characterized by a slowness in movement, slowing the pace of such routine activities as walking and eating. Tremor is a shakiness that generally affects limbs that are not otherwise in motion. For those PD-patients diagnosed at a relatively young age, tremor is reported as the most disabling symptom. Older patients face their greatest challenge in walking or keeping their balance. Rigidity is caused by the inability of muscles to relax as opposing muscle groups contract, causing tension which can produce aches and pains in the back, neck, shoulders, temples, or chest.
PD predominantly affects the substantia nigra (SNc) dopamine (DA) neurons and is therefore associated with a decrease in striatal DA content. Because dopamine does not cross the blood-brain barrier, PD patients may be administered a precursor, levodopa, that does cross the blood-brain barrier where it is metabolized to dopamine. Levodopa therapy is intended to compensate for reduced dopamine levels and is a widely prescribed therapeutic agent for patients with Parkinson's disease. Chronic treatment with levodopa however, is associated with various debilitating side-effects such as dyskinesia.
Since currently available drugs containing levodopa are associated with debilitating side effects, better therapies are needed for the management of PD.